To Believe
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: Just something short and sweet to warm the heart. GakuLuka oneshot, contains extreme fluff and an over-abuse of the word "love."


**A/N: This is something I wrote for English class a while ago, adapted into fanfiction. Because the world always needs more GakuLuka fluff, no? Warning, it's so cheesy it melts the bones. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids, and I'm not liable for any health problems that arise from the cheesyness.**

**

* * *

**

Do you believe in true love?

There was once a young woman who believed in true love. She believed in every boy she dated, she put her heart on the line and poured her love into every touch. The first time she fell in love, whenever she looked into that boy's eyes, her cheeks burned red and her heart started to leap. He held her hand, and she couldn't help but smile adoringly. She believed in him, foolishly gave him her heart and soul and wished for each day to last forever, and he eventually moved on.

Breaking her heart.

The second time she was a little more careful. But she couldn't ignore the beating of her heart as it accelerated in his presence, and she entered another foolishly happy relationship.

He met someone else. She cried.

The third time, she waited a little longer, making sure that he loved her, then broke down the walls protecting her heart and once again, gave the boy everything.

And so went the fourth.

And the fifth.

The sixth time was an "accident," which was the way she justified it to herself. Nevertheless, she couldn't help her heart for falling in love. One happy month passed, then two - before she knew it, she had spent six months with a boy who still made her heart giddy. She started to feel hopeful, started to believe in true love again. She let herself fall in love.

He hurt her. Again and again, while she trusted him, he bruised her. By the time she noticed, it was too late: he was addicted to her pain. She cried every night, but never gave up. She didn't want to lose that hope she had found. She didn't want to stop believing in love.

He never believed in the first place.

Devastated, she gave up. She locked away her heart, and told herself it was over. "I'm never going to be hurt like that again. I was too vulnerable, too trustworthy," she said as she cried, "but never again. Loving someone isn't worth the pain… they'll always toss you aside… it never lasts forever." She was convinced she would never love again. And what was the point? If love never lasts, is the short happiness worth the heartbreak?

Isn't life unfair? Taking the heart of a young woman who lives to find true love, and tearing it apart until it can never be repaired. Ruining her chances of being happy, and being able to share it with someone.

Making her afraid of love.

* * *

He saw her; she saw him. She smiled innocently. He fell in love.

She didn't realize that just by talking with him, she was changing herself. She rolled her eyes at his attempts to ask her out; he agreed to be friends.

She didn't realize that he was there for her when her parents got a divorce, when her little brother got so sick he had to be taken care of, and when her grandmother died. She never noticed the love he portrayed when he stayed on the phone with her until she went to sleep, just so he could make sure she wouldn't cry at night. Before she knew anything, the end of High School was approaching.

He walked up to the podium to make his Valedictorian speech. At the end, he said this:

"Luka, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. How about you give me another chance?"

In front of the whole senior class, teachers, relatives, and news cameras. A chorus of "awwww," echoed around the room.

She'd never heard so much love in so short a sentence; never seen such truth in his eyes or felt such honesty in his words.

Gakupo and Luka are getting married tonight.

* * *

As scared as she was, she knew she'd finally found the kind of love she was looking for. She set her heartbreaks aside and slowly learned to trust in relationships again, to hope for tomorrow, to believe in true love.

It must be wonderful to discover something like that, and to simply _know_ who you belong with for the rest of your life. But what would I know? I'm just someone who believes.

* * *

**A/N: Ever heard of the website LoveGivesMeHope? Yeah... I'd been reading too much of that when I wrote this... =w= I'm such a hopeless romantic.**


End file.
